Undaunted
by its all in the beat
Summary: I was not afraid of them, but they where afraid of me. Why? Who am I? Why are they afraid of me? Why can I not say the word Divergent? Will they kill me? Who am I? I am Divergent.


**Hey guys I am back with a new story that I have wanted to write for a very long time. This story is going to be a kicking it version of Divergent. Its not going to be exactly like divergent I will change it up and maybe incorporate some other books into it like The hunger games and so on. All this story will be in kim's pov. **

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT,OR DIVERGENT!**

**0000000oooo00000000oooooo0000000ooooo0000oo0000000oo0000oo0000000oooo00000ooo0000000ooooo0000000000000ooo000000000o**

"No Jack please you can't die." I yelled. I was hovering over his bloody body, begging him to keep his eyes open.

You are probably reading this and wondering who I, and who is this Jack character. I believe I am getting too ahead of myself. I should probably start from the beginning the day this all began, my sixteenth birthday.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o000000oo000000000oooooo00000000ooooooo00000000000000000000ooooo000000000000000

I love the sound of the harsh metal from the scissors make contact with my long thick hair. My mother did this every year on my birthday, she always cut my hair for was the day that I turn sixteen, although many people should be rejoicing I wasn't. Today was also the day that I had to take my test, to see who I truly am. You see 100 years ago after the war our founders created a system. To restore balance in our society. They divided us into 5 factions each with its own virtue. Amity, Candor, Erudite, Abnegation, and Dauntless. Amity believe in peace and harmony, they believe the reason for the war was because nobody worked together, and had peace. Candor believe it was because no one was honest with each other, they always tell you the truth even when you wish they hadn't. Erudite value knowledge and intelligence. They believe that the war was caused because people had lack of knowledge. Dauntless are the brave, many people believe there crazy, but I have always admired them. Then there is the faction where I am from Abnegation. We live a simple life, we help people in need,and try to live a very selfless life. We even help the factionless the people who don't belong into any faction. Every year ironically on my birthday, September 1st, was the day of the testing. I, along with my twin brother, had to take this test. I am afraid that the test will tell me that I have to stay with my family, but I am also horrified that it will tell me to leave them. I was very conflicted with myself mostly because I was never really good at helping people. Abnegation help people in everything somehow I always find myself trying harder than most to do such acts of selflessnes. My brother was a natural born Abnegation, he was perfect no flaws whatsoever.

"You nervous" my mother asked me interrupting my thoughts.

"Of course not." I said, I was terrified.

All my mother did was give me a smile, as she continued to cut my hair. While she cut the last piece, she took out our mirror that we had in a locked u drawer.

"There you go" She said handing me the mirror so I could see myself.

My birthday was also the only day I could look in the mirror. Abnegation rejects vanity. To be honest I never looked in the mirror for vanity I looked into it because of curiosity.

"That's all you get" My mother told me, while taking the mirror away an putting it in its rightful spot.

"Thank you mom." I stood up and hugged her. "I gotta go eat quickly or else I will miss the bus" I told her.

"Of course Kimberly" She said while letting me go.

I made my way downstairs, and ate an apple quickly. I started putting on my shoes I grabbed my bag, and made my way out of the door.

"Wait up Kim" My brother Kendall called out, and we made our way to the bus station together.

We walked in a comfortable silence. Me and my brother where pretty close. As close as any siblings could be. Of course we had many differences, but we also loved each other nonetheless.

"You nervous for your test?" He asked me, breaking the silence.

"No." I replied. "Are you?" I asked

"Nope." He replied, and with that we made our way onto the bus, on our way to get tested.

00000000oo0000000oooo0000000000ooo000000000000000ooooo0000000000oo000000000000000000000000oooo00000oo00000oo0ooooooo00000oooo0000

To say I was nervous was an understatement. I didn't even know what exactly I was feeling. Everybody was separated into there own factions. We where all just waiting there waiting to be called down. My hands where sweaty and shaky, and I could feel bile start to collect in my throat, but I did not let it show.

" Kendall Crawford" I heard one of the Erudite instructors announce.

I watched as my brother got up and followed the woman. He was always calm, cool, and collected. Now all I had to do was wait for my name to be called.

"Kim Crawford" one of the officials announced.

I got up quickly and followed the official. He lead me to a door and opened it for me. As I entered I turned to by left and saw a mirror, but I quickly turned away.

"What's up with Abnegations and mirrors." A deep voice said.

I turned to see a Dauntless official standing there starring at me with his arms crossed.

"We reject vanity" I said

"I know" He replied harshly "Take a seat." He instructed me

I did as I was told.

"Listen, you will be taken through a series of events depending on the way you react to these events will determine your faction. If I where you I wouldn't sweat it 90 percent of the population get the faction that they where born in, and from the looks of it looks like you will too." He told me.

As he bent down his shirt rode up, and I got a good look at his lower back. He had a tattoo of a small dove.

"What does your tattoo mean?" I asked him curiously.

"I've never met such a curious abnegation before." He told me harshly.

He began to attach some wires to my forehead, and he than handed me a small glass cup containing blue clear liquid.

"What is it?" I asked

"Bottoms up kid." He said

I slowly put the glass cup on my bottom lip and tilted my head upwards gulping the liquid all down.

I turned over and expected to see the Dauntless man, but I didn't I was alone. I slowly stood up, and turned around. All I saw was me?

000000000000ooo00000ooo00000000oooo00000000oooo000000ooo0000ooo000000oo00000000000000ooo0000000000000ooo00000000oooo0000000000000

**I hope you guys liked it, I had major technical difficulties but I finally got it under control. If you guys have any suggestions feel free to PM. That's all for this chapter until next time. **

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
